


Apprentice

by brain_purge



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, No Sex, Self-Sacrificing Obi-Wan, The road to the Dark Side is paved with Good Intentions, not that that makes this any better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_purge/pseuds/brain_purge
Summary: Sidious grows tired of pretense.





	Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super pleased with the entirety Obi-Wan's characterization. But I've been sitting on this for weeks now and I'm done. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

"You will stay away from Anakin," Obi-Wan hisses through clenched teeth.

Sidious's expression morphs into a smirk. "Will I?"

There's nothing Obi-Wan would like more than to lash out at the man stalking back and forth in front of him. He wants to wipe the sickeningly smug satisfaction off of the Chancellor's face. Restrained by a force inhibitor and chains, however, he is incapable of much more than verbally assaulting his captor.

(It might be enough. They don't call him the Negotiator for nothing. Now if he could just come up with the right words...)

"I can feel your fear," Sidious tells him, smug expression firmly in place. He glides into Obi-Wan's personal space until they are almost-but-not-quite pressed up against each other. Obi-Wan can't help his reflexive desire to jerk back and he yanks on his chains uselessly. They don't afford him much slack and he only succeeds in making Sidious's grin stretch even wider. The Sith Lord leans in closer and Obi-Wan stills completely when their cheeks press up against each other. "I can practically taste it," Sidious purrs into his ear.

Obi-Wan shudders. Sidious isn't wrong. He's a mess. Anakin is being held in an adjoining room and Obi-Wan is afraid. Not for himself, but for his Padawan. For what Sidious will do to Anakin when he grows bored of playing with Obi-Wan.

Under normal circumstances, Obi-Wan could probably think his way out of this situation. But now...

Sith Lord.

And his mind is clouded by his fear.

"Why go through all this trouble?" Obi-Wan says. "Why break your cover now? What do you gain from this?"

Sidious draws back slightly. "Is it not obvious?" He chuckles. "I've given you all the pieces Master Kenobi. My, have I rattled you so badly that you can't figure it out for yourself?"

Obi-Wan's mouth forms a thin line. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten me." He is desperately scrambling to buy time. Judging by the knowing look on Sidious' face, he is utterly failing at going about it in a subtle manner.

Sidious humors him anyway. "I, of course, want an apprentice."

"I thought Dooku was your apprentice."

"Oh, he is. And before you say anything, no. I have no intention of giving him up."

"I beg of you, do not bring Anakin into this."

Sidious raises his eyebrows. Obi-Wan doesn't much care. The concept of personal pride is one he's long since abandonded. "Oh, but Master Kenobi, I already have."

Obi-Wan's gut performs a stuttering acrobatic.

"I've been involving him for years. This is just the final step. The culmination of all of my plans."

"If you use me to manipulate him into becoming your apprentice, he'll hate you."

"That," Sidious says, "is rather the point."

Right, Obi-Wan reminds himself duly. Sith. "Take me." The words are out of his mouth before he can think them through properly.

Sidious's eyebrows raise.

"I'll be your apprentice," he declares, resolve firming with each passing second.

"Anakin is the Chosen One. His strength in the Force is unparalled by any Jedi, even his Master."

"As you say," Obi-Wan's mouth is dry as dust, and words are difficult to form, "I'm his Master, and a member of the High Jedi Council. Anakin is strong, yes, but he lacks finesse and a subtler understanding of the ways of the Force."

Sidious continues his pacing in silence for a few moments. "It's easier to teach someone who has yet to be taught than someone who has already been a teacher."

"Then you have waited too long. Anakin has just recently been assigned a Padawan of his own."

Sidious ceases his pacing. His contemplative mein lends Obi-Wan the confidence to push. "I will do anything."

Yellow eyes lock onto his own. If Obi-Wan is glad of one thing, it's that there are no pretenses here. Sidious isn't playing the part of the kindly Chancellor Palpatine.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Sidious says slowly, almost wonderingly. "Even now, you're trying to anticipate my will, percieve my wishes. But," - and here, his yellow eyes glow with power - "how far are you truly willing to go?"

It takes Obi-Wan off guard, the cool press of lips against his own, the hand on his hip, drawing him forward into the firm line of Sidious' body. He freezes. His first instinct is to struggle, which he burries down violently while he forces his mind to process the proceedings.

He could fight back, injure the Sith Lord, even if only superficially. And then... and then he will have lost.

He is going to lose either way, but there is only one way in which he can protect Anakin.

He surrenders himself to the man before him. His tongue feels like lead and he knows he is clumsy, but Sidious makes a pleased sound and slides his fingers into Obi-Wan's hair, taking the lead and deepening the kiss. And Obi-Wan does his best to follow.

They break apart, Obi-Wan breathing heavily while Sidious remains perfectly composed.

"Anything?" Sidious repeats.

Obi-Wan takes a moment to release the remainder of his inhibitions into the Force. He meets Sidious's gaze evenly. "What's your pleasure, my Lord?"

A low, rumbling laugh spills out from Sidous's throat. He draws Obi-Wan forward by the neck for a kiss that Obi-Wan participates in with more enthusiasm than the first. He is pushed bodily up against the wall that he is bound to while Sidious grinds their hips together.

(The Sith Lord's arousal is obvious. Obi-Wan will have to dig a lot deeper if he's expected to match Sidious in that regard as well.)

"You," Sidious breathes. "Everything you are will belong to me." He undoes Obi-Wan's tunic with one hand, then slides his hand up Obi-Wan's chest until it comes to rest on his throat. Sidious's thumb strokes his skin gently. "In order for that to happen, you have to let me in." His fingers tighten suggestively. "Let me in, my new apprentice."

Obi-Wan lowers his shields and shudders as he's enveloped by dark energy. It snakes its way into his mind: cool, oily fingers of Force-energy that shatter all of his bonds and take root in their place.

Sidious grins. He makes a sharp motion with his hand and Obi-Wan's physical restraints fall away. The inhibitor, he leaves. "Come to bed. The galaxy will keep for a few hours."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan falls into step behind Sidious, his eyes flickering between bright blue and dull yellow.


End file.
